Because You Care
by TheCosplayingWriter
Summary: Becky is a fresher at the University of Gloucestershire, in an alternate universe, where some of the characters from The Vampire Diaries are lecturers. She has a deep dark secret that even she isn't aware of and sparks the attention of Elijah, Damon and Klaus straight away. But who will reveal her secrets first?


Chapter One

Becky's first Creative Writing lecture didn't go as she expected it to. Everything was as she had imagined; the amount of students, the slideshow on the board, the handouts, the note-taking. However, one thing was off. The tutor, he'd said his name was Elijah, seemed to always be looking at her whenever she looked up from her notebook. It was starting to unnerve her.

She pulled at the sleeves of her black hoodie and continued to write, ignoring his piercing gaze. He continued his lecture as she wrote down notes from what he was saying. He was going over the content of the course. She chanced a look up again and there he was, looking at her. She wondered if anyone else had noticed by now.

As if on cue, the redhead next to her nudged her in the ribs with her elbow. 'Hey. Are you okay? He keeps looking at you.'

'I'm fine, I think he's just doing that thing where you look around the room but your eyes keep resting on one place. It's usually a subconscious thing.' She reassured the girl and looked towards the front of the class. He had an intrigued look on his face as he caught her gaze again.

At the end of the hour, Becky was glad to pack up her things and head for the door. The redhead followed closely, obviously hoping to make a friend. Just as she was about to go out the door, Becky's arm caught on something. She looked down and it wasn't something, it was _someone_.

Elijah was lightly squeezing her arm, pulling her to one side. 'Can I have a word…?'

'Becky.'

'Nice to meet you Becky. Are you settling in okay?' He asked, looking around the room that was gradually getting empty of people.

'I guess so. At this point everything's still quite new. Why do you ask?' Becky looked to the door, where the redhead was waiting outside with her back to them.

'No major reason, I just know how far you've travelled and that can always be a tough thing for anyone.'

Becky tilted her head to the side. 'I haven't come that far, I was born in Gloucester. I imagine I've probably travelled the least out of our class.'

'Ah. Must be thinking about someone else. Don't worry. I'm sorry to keep you.' He released her arm that she didn't realise he'd still been holding.

She left the lecture hall and the redhead fell into step alongside her. By the end of the day, Becky and Kayleigh were well on their way to becoming friends.

The next evening, Becky and Kayleigh were wearing bright yellow shirts and following a group of similarly clad students as they walked from one club to the next. The first social event was proving to be the perfect excuse for many of them to get more drunk than they had ever been. Becky was taking her time but she could feel the buzz of the alcohol affecting her already.

As they walked into the next club, Becky took in the loud noise and red surroundings, watching gyrating students and regulars as they all lost themselves in the moment. She intended to join them, after another few shots.

She approached the bar and waited to be served. She paid after ordering three shots; Bacardi, Sourz and Jägermeister. There was a warmth against her side that she vaguely registered as she downed the shots one after the other. She stepped to the side, wobbling from the effects of the alcohol, and felt strong arms hold her up.

'Steady there, lightweight.' He whispered in her ear and the sound reminded her of a jaguar growling.

She turned to face him. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. I'd save you from falling any day.' He extended his hand towards her. 'Damon.'

'Becky.' She shook his hand as carefully as she could. 'I should find my friend.'

She wobbled away on heels she was regretting in the farthest part of her mind. Most of it was processing how sexy the man at the bar had been.

Kayleigh was making out with a tall man in a yellow student union t-shirt, like their own. Becky laughed and headed for a seating area near the doors, hoping it would be cooler.

Not a second seemed to pass as she sat down before Damon appeared next to her. She ignored how fast he seemed to get there, putting it down to her drunken state. He was watching her as she stared into his face, the handsome features blurring around the edges.

On impulse she grabbed his leather jacket and pressed her lips to his smirking mouth.


End file.
